


A Place to Fall 沦陷之地

by sundreamer



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avengers Crossover, Charles runs the X-Men, Erik is a SHIELD agent, M/M, SHIELD, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge, bodyguard scenarios, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundreamer/pseuds/sundreamer
Summary: 当被派去保护Charles Xavier，一个过分迷人的泽维尔药业CEO，神盾局特工Erik接收到进一步的指示，要求向Charles套话以找出并捕获变种人叛变团体X-MEN的领袖，那个神秘的Professor X。当然，这是一个相当艰巨的任务，因为Erik要追捕的和要保护的男人是同一个。而当Erik开始发现Charles不仅只有一点点吸引力的时候，所有事情变得复杂起来。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Place to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962521) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



[Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061796)

  
  
  
对于Charles Xavier，人们一般这样形容：泽维尔药业的CEO，亿万富翁及美帝最富有的人之一（福布斯）；永远带着礼貌和难以置信的魅力（许多女性及个别男性在一箩筐的八卦小报里指证）；持有三个PHD学历（一个来自哈佛，两个来自牛津），众所周知的天才（纽约时报）；2013年最受欢迎的单身汉（人物杂志）及最迷人笑容排行榜里排行第三（依然是人物杂志）。  
  
而Erik Lehnsherr对他的看法则是：一个最使人抓狂，最自大傲慢，最愚蠢无知的混蛋。Erik从不认为自己“很愉快认识他”。  
  
现在，那个让人抓狂，自大傲慢，愚蠢无知的家伙，正试图用一根牛肉干引诱一只窝在一辆炫目的、荧光黄的大众汽车底盘下的小猫。Charles趴在人行道上，一边轻声哄着猫咪一边将手臂伸进车底。Erik一脸无法忍受的样子站在Charles后面，希望他可以站起来停止当众出丑。目前已有三个路人停下询问他们是否需要帮助，Erik只好用强硬的目光迫使他们走开。现在又有两个年轻女孩因为好奇从对街走向他们。Erik照样回以怒视，他知道一旦她们靠近，Charles便会试图对她们调情，就算他还趴在地上，就算他半个身子还卡在车底。Erik自第一天跟随着到处沾花惹草的Charles时就意识到，他无时无刻不在调情，而这除了给Erik带来间接的尴尬及愤怒之外毫无意义。因此这种情况是需要尽可能避免的。  
  
“来这边”，Charles一边安抚着小猫，一边扭动身体让自己更深入车底，他的声音比平时高了整整一个八度。Charles经常对流浪动物使用这种声音，有一次他尝试用这种声音对Erik说话，Erik愤怒得能杀人的目光让他们俩再也没提起这件事。“快来这里，我不会伤害你的。你看，我还有食物，嘘，没关系，你很安全，快来这边，从下面出来吧。”  
  
“Charles，”Erik让自己听起来充满烦躁，“我们快要迟到了。”  
  
“噢别出声，” Charles没有看上来，“我是CEO，我还没到他们不会开始。”  
  
_被宠坏的小鬼_ 。Erik觉得他的想法大声到足够让任何普通水准的心灵感应者听见。但Charles是一个水平低下的心灵感应者，除了能阅读基本的情绪和大体的心情外无法做任何事，因此Erik不害怕Charles会注意到任何没说出口的话。这至少给了Erik思想上完全的自由；他从不接受精神隐私会受到侵犯的工作，即使Fury威胁要中断神盾局给Erik提供的资源。  
  
几分钟又过去了，Charles终于将猫咪引导至他能触及的地方。他发出一声胜利的欢呼，牵着小动物的后颈慢慢将它拉出车底。他坐起来，紧紧将它抱在胸前，用无实质意义的哼声安抚它。  
  
“噢瞧瞧你这可怜的小东西，” Charles呐呐地说，用一只手指爱抚它小小的头，“你在发抖，你在车底下待了多久了？还有你也很脏啊。”  
  
小猫咪发出一声细小的叫声，Charles高兴地咧嘴而笑，他的眼睛因兴喜而变得大而明亮。Erik才开始意识到Charles确确实实（literally）会为很小的东西而兴奋。  
  
“你的妈妈在哪里？hmm？你饿了吗？”  
  
Erik注视着Charles将那块牛肉干挥舞在小猫的鼻子前，“已经迟到了。”他不耐烦地扫了一眼他的表，“还有那只东西会被噎到的。”  
  
Charles皱眉，“你说得对，这猫咪大概太小无法吃固体食物。牛奶？你觉得怎么样？”  
  
Erik意有所指地轻叩他的表，“迟到了。”  
  
“我们可以分出些许时间随便去个地方弄一些牛奶，”Charles站起来，不屑一顾地说。小猫在Charles的胳膊里扭动，他轻柔地抚摸小猫的窄背使它安静下来，“顺便说一声，如果你真的那么好心，你早可以抬起那辆车来帮忙。”  
  
“我是派来保护你的神盾局顾问！”Erik咆哮，“不是来陪你玩动物管制的！“  
  
Charles轻蔑地哼了声，“‘神盾局顾问’，你就喜欢把这个挂在嘴边。”  
  
事实上，并不。Erik更偏向于否认任何与神盾局或者其他政府机构的从属关系。在Fury找到他之前他已单干多年，他会继续单独行动，如果这是他所能决定的。至少这样他不必受那个卑鄙的单眼混账指使。但追捕Sebastian Shaw，单人行动是远远不够的。神盾局有他需要的资源，而这便是他现在还在这里，像保姆一样照看这个软心肠亿万富翁的唯一理由。  
  
至少他不是在照看Stark，他在心里对自己说，这已经是侥幸的。要命令他去Stark的企业15分钟以上，他宁愿立刻结束和神盾局的整个协议，再吃上几颗子弹。而这只是个委婉的说法。  
  
Charles的优点之一，Erik认为，是他不会倾向于一收到通知，就穿着那个被Stark称为“铁人套装”的铁罐立刻飞走，决心想要把自己给弄死。  
  
但是，Charles倾向于：  
A)内心养着能和Stark媲美的自负灵魂  
B)用Erik听了脑子发懵的术语开启无止境的学术演讲模式  
C)永远被一个又一个新奇的小事物分散注意力  
  
所有的这些都能惹毛Erik。Charles还很粗枝大叶，Erik一直嫌弃这点。Erik个人对自己的外表，举措，时间控制，都很苛刻。那些衣冠不整和时间管理一塌糊涂的人会让Erik发疯。Charles Xavier真是罪加一等。  
  
_优点_ ，当Charles终于走向自己的车时，Erik在心里嘀咕， _想着他的优点就好_ 。  
  
为了让自己在认真考虑冲这位心灵感应者脸上打一拳之前冷静下来，Erik已经开始盘点那些能证明Charles还可以挽救一下的品质。到目前为止，他想出以下几点：  
  
1.Charles Xavier是个变种人。警告：他只有薄弱的变种能力，而在Erik看来，根据Charles在泽维尔制药公司所参与的工作，他应该被变种人群体完全除名。  
2.Charles Xavier是一个彬彬有礼的人。据大家所说，他实际上非常友善。警告：Erik很确定Charles展现出的上流家庭气质只是掩饰他陋习的面具，这是一种防御机制，让别人不会看穿他内心里其实是个卑鄙小人。  
3.Charles Xavier有着如同沉静深邃的海洋一般湛蓝的眼睛。警告：它们太他妈的蓝，太他妈地让人分心。  
  
当警告远远比要点多时，Erik认为Charles注定会是个渣滓。暂时而言，这三点可挽救的品质似乎还占有着绝对的优势。  
  
他在心里又加了一点：Charles Xavier抱着小猫的时候看上去荒唐地讨人喜欢。  
  
警告：  
  
Well，他晚点会想出来的。  
  
他们爬进车里，Charles坐在乘客座，Erik如常负责开车。他们第一次见面时，Charles曾经争夺过车钥匙的所有权，在被牢固地用安全带束缚在后座之后，他的挣扎无疾而终。Erik本质上是一个没有耐性的人；他没有时间去忍受任何人做蠢事，更不用说一个被宠坏的亿万富翁。Charles抱怨过自己所受的待遇，但至少他后来不再向Erik抢钥匙，只不过当Erik将他推到乘客座车门前时，Charles还是会向他投射不愉悦的目光。那看向Erik的眼神——不满的，带有些许受伤的眼神——让Erik对自己执意要驾驶的行为产生一点微小的内疚。但Charles不明白Erik与生俱来对汽车的恐惧——以他的变种能力来说这是一种讽刺。反正Charles永远也不需要明白，因为这与和Erik以外的任何人无关。自16岁以后，在那个五月的清早Magda在床上问他身上的伤疤是怎么来的之后，Erik再也没有向任何人提起这件事。  
  
Charles撇了他一眼，Erik连忙用职业化的从容掩饰之前的思绪。他的目光转向汽车仪表板时钟上的绿色数字。“你已经迟到17分钟了。”  
  
“他们会在休息室放牛奶的对吧？” Charles心不在焉地问，爱抚小猫的脊椎，从脖子摸到尾巴，“用来配咖啡或者其他东西。”  
  
Erik忍住了想要扇他一巴掌的冲动。Charles总是如此任性——当这个世界充斥着更严重的问题时只关心那只该死的猫——这让Erik无法不想着用一拳将正确的三观打进他愚蠢的脑子里。Erik气得直咬牙，“把这东西交给你的秘书让她送去走失动物认领处。”  
  
“认领处？” Charles听起来极为震惊。“不，不，我们会带他去兽医诊所检查。”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“然后……”  
  
Charles的声音渐渐消失。当Erik看过去的时候，Charles正默默地注视着他手里的毛球。小猫用脏脏的爪子在Charles的白色衬衫上留下星星点点的爪印，但是Charles依然一脸满足地笑着。莫名其妙地，他的笑容以一种温柔的方式让Erik的愤怒平息到了最低点。  
  
不，他不允许被Charles吸引。他拒绝对这个男人产生一丁点好感。这个延续他父亲的工作的人，用一管管抑制剂一次次地压制变种人群体。这个想法让Erik脑子里任何正在萌生的善意迅速枯萎，怒气再次爬上他的脸，并延续了整个车程。  
  
当他们到达泽维尔制药纽约分公司总部，Charles不理会别人好奇的凝视，走进大厅里第一个空电梯。Erik随他进入电梯，盯着那只正咬着Charles食指指尖的小猫。  
  
“你能否帮个忙让电梯升的快一些？” Charles问，按下31层的按钮，并向Erik投去一个迷人的笑容，“鉴于我已经——”他看向他的表。”——迟到36分钟。“  
  
Erik将手臂交叉在胸前。如果他是一只狗（一条鲨），他可能已经愤怒得露出他尖锐的牙齿。最后他确认自己不是一只狗（一条鲨），但他发现他还是在龇牙咧嘴。“这是你自作自受，Xavier先生，”他平静地说，“你应该像其他人一样对自己行为造成的后果负责。”  
  
Charles气鼓鼓的。“‘Xavier先生’，总是Xavier先生。你确实喜欢激怒我，对吗？首先，是Xavier博士，谢谢。其次，我已经告诉你上千遍叫我Charles，不然我就打给Fury指挥官，告诉他如果真的要指派一个保镖给我，至少派一个同意放下客套的人。  
  
“我不是一个保镖。”Erik僵硬地说，“我是来确保你个人安全的。”  
  
Charles快活地笑了起来，“听上去就像是我的保镖。”  
  
Erik决定有意忽视他。现在有两条路可以有效地结束与Charles的争论：承认Charles是对的，或者假装争执从没发生。鉴于认输这个词不存在于Erik的字典里，第一个选项不可接受。而第二个选项，虽然有些损害他的利益，但至少是他可以忍受的。Erik瞪着电梯墙上的楼层按钮板，用史上最不显眼的力气（？）拉着电梯的电缆让它加速。他绝不是在帮Charles的忙，他告诉自己。他只是在缩短他和Charles还有那只该死的猫待在一个密闭空间的时间。那只小猫正摇摇欲坠地趴在Charles肩膀的，用它大大的黄眼无辜凝视着Erik。Erik怒视着它，直到它发出一声喵叫，摆晃它的腿回到Charles的怀抱。很好，至少在电梯里面有人意识到Erik在受到试验的时候会有多危险。  
  
Erik几乎在电梯还没到达31楼的时候就猛地将电梯门拉开。Charles走了出去，即使迟到40分钟他的步伐依然很从容。Charles并没有直接前往指定的会议室，而是绕到了最近的休息室。一个矮胖的女人正在柜台边懒散地将咖啡倒进杯子里。  
  
“早上好，Doris，” Charles愉快地说，“你好吗？”  
  
Doris是眼神呆滞，手上套着个戒指的中年女人。她看上去像是要杀了那个打断她品尝自己第一杯咖啡的人。尽管如此，当她认出站在旁边的是Charles的时候，她很明显地脸红了。她无趣而有攻击性的表情放松为一种更像是追星族的神态。  
  
“X—Xavier博士，” 她结结巴巴地说，瞟向每个除了Charles的脸的地方。“我不认我们曾经—我们—”  
  
“见过？” Charles接上她的话，对她灿烂地笑着。他用自己空闲的手仔细检查他头上的橱柜，大概想要找找一个茶托。“不，我不认为我们曾经见过。但是我努力定期察看每个员工的档案——更熟悉我自己的公司和相关的事宜——而我认得你的名字的样子。你今天过得好吗？”  
  
Doris的脸变得更红了，她笨拙地调动起她不能再少的幽默感来回应Charles那散发着魅力的闲聊。Erik不得不发起他这两周里第53次怀疑：Charles事实上是不是一只丘比特，或者某种爱与友谊之神。因为Charles在社交时让人感受到的舒适以及让人容易爱上他的能力真的非常让人抓狂。这种能力可怕得让Erik开始意识到，唯一阻止人们扑向Charles的方法只有将他锁在没有窗户，没有网络，和没有该死的小猫的软垫房间里。  
  
（小猫现在在Charles的手里扭动着。当它转动身子去瞧Erik时，Erik不客气地怒视着它。这一次，它微张着小嘴，只够露出它一只小小的尖牙。好吧，所以它有骨架。经过片刻的考虑，Erik勉强颔首给它一点尊重。）  
  
Doris在逗那只小猫。Doris看上去不像是会宠爱动物的女人，于是Erik愤愤地将此记为“事件31”，“事件”代表Charles的出现（仅仅是在场）而引发旁人做出的OOC行为。“事件1”指代Erik会见Charles并决定讨厌他过后，依然莫名选择继续执行保护Charles的任务。“事件16”让人异常难忘，因为Charles不知如何说服了Erik去保护一家鸭子安全地穿过繁忙的纽约街头。Erik并没有帮助鸭子。“保障小动物的安全”超出了一个具有震慑力的，偶尔变身为政府雇佣杀手以及神盾局顾问的工作范围。然而他还是照做了，此时此刻，他依然无法理解这是为什么。  
  
（这是个谎言：他知道是为什么。Blue eyes was why）  
  
  
Doris和Charles一起找到了一个白色的茶托和冰箱里的半加仑2%牛奶。Charles把小猫放在地板上，它踉踉跄跄了一会儿才能够摆正自己。接着charles倒了半碟牛奶进茶托，小心翼翼地放在猫咪能触及的地方。猫咪正嗅着空气里的牛奶味，胡须兴奋地乱颤。它跌跌撞撞地爬到茶托边上，还没来得及站稳便几乎将整张脸埋进茶托，谨慎地伸出它粉色的小舌头。  
  
“它实在是太可爱了。” Doris蹲在茶托的一边，猫咪这时开始心急地舔着牛奶，弄得地板上到处都是。  
  
Charles跪在另一边，笑得很开心。“是吧！而且他没有任何的身份标记。我们要为他起个名字。”  
  
“他不是你的吗？”Doris吃惊地问。  
  
“噢不是，我今天早上在一辆车的车底发现他。这可怜的小东西一直孤零零地呆着。”  
  
Charles伸出一只手指抚摸小猫的背。Erik压抑着翻白眼的冲动，清了清嗓子，趁charles闻声向上看时叩了叩手表。  
  
Charles发出一声轻叹。“你是我的保镖还是保姆？你现在做的已经接近保姆的工作范围了，那些唠叨还有—--“  
  
Erik简短地对Doris说了声“不好意思”，便捉住Charles的手臂使劲将他拉起。让Erik吃惊的是，Charles比他看上去瘦小的身躯要更沉。Erik无视Charles强硬的反抗将他拖起，刻意忽视他撅起的嘴。Charles花了点力气才让他看起来像在生气，因为没有成年人会摆出如此可笑的，像是在乞求的撅嘴。  
  
“你要离开了吗？” Doris注视着他们——well，只是注视着Charles。自从Charles说了句你好，她的视线再没离开过他。Charles就是具有这样可怕的诱惑力，以至于让人荒谬地无法自拔。Erik也许应该表示同情。他有7.5成把握确定这是Charles的二次变异，不然就没有其他说法能解释这个现象。  
  
“他有一个会议。”Erik说。  
  
Charles对他摆出了一个严厉的表情，”不要这么粗鲁。”  
  
“我没有表现粗鲁。”  
  
“他只是在嫉妒，” Charles告诉Doris。“我和别人说话的时候他总是会这样，特别是女性。”  
  
“我没有—” Erik感觉到自己的脸颊在发热。Fuck，what the fuck。他从不曾脸红，也从不曾感到妒嫉。  
  
他考虑了一瞬，是应该将现在发生的事标为事件32，还是分别标为事件32和事件33.  
  
“你迟到了，” Erik放缓语调，缓和表情。深呼吸，1，2，repeat。Erik觉得，Charles应该要经常感谢Erik17岁时被强制必修的瑜伽课。Erik学到的呼吸技巧一直救着那个让人无法忍受的亿万富翁，不然他就会变成一个死透的还依然让人无法忍受的亿万富翁。“现在已经很晚了，我不想应付MacTaggert，只是这样而已。”  
  
Charles大笑起来:”我高大威猛的神盾特工害怕我的秘书，不会吧，Erik，她没有那么可怕。”  
  
Erik不确定应该先反驳哪个：他不是Charles的所有品 (然而部分的他似乎受这种占有感的刺激而颤栗起来，但他认为这更有可能是早上吃了过期一天的奶油芝士导致的胃疼)，或者是Moira MacTaggert绝对有这么可怕，她裁开信封的时候就像在割喉。  
  
在他能对这两点提出任何异议之前，Charles的手机响了起来，又是那首恶心的《Laffy Taffy》*。Erik只需要弹一弹手指就能将手机碾碎，但他抑制住了自己的冲动。如果有什么东西会摧毁Erik, 那绝不会是这该死的铃声。  
  
Girl shake that laffy taffy  
  
That laffy taffy  
  
Shake that laffy taffy  
  
That laffy taffy  
  
好吧，所以他现在还不能把铃声排除在外。  
  
*注：Laffy Taffy，2005年D4L发行的歌曲，也许是想表达charles审美过时。<http://www.xiami.com/song/2433750>  
  
Charles拍着他的各个口袋寻找手机。Erik指出“左前侧口袋。” Charles掏出手机，抛给Erik一个感激的微笑。而当他看到手机屏幕上的名字时，那笑容立刻消失了。Erik倾身越过Charles的肩膀窥探手机屏幕，然后邪恶地笑了，“这位牛逼的CEO居然害怕他自己的秘书，不会吧，Charles，她没有那么可怕。”  
  
“噢，闭嘴。” Charles低声咕哝，让自己准备好后才按下应答键，“Hello？”  
  
然后是一段很长的沉默。Erik猜测，Moira正在用绝对平静，绝对冷静的声音表示着她的失望。不知为何，她的声音还是能让人感受到即将爆发的怒火。Erik在过去两周内只听过一次这种声音，那已经足够让人印象深刻。  
  
Charles摇头叹气。 “但是这里有一只猫咪…” 他开始辩解，但他的立场一开始便站不住脚。Charles的底气一直减弱，比起螺旋式下降，更像是直接从悬崖上自由落体。当那完全冷静的责备结束后，Charles满脸羞愧地挂断电话，向Doris投去一个羞怯的笑容， “Doris，你介意在这里照看‘补丁’（Patches）吗？把这个事丢给你我真的非常抱歉，但是我必须要离开了。”  
  
她疑惑地看着Charles，“补丁？”  
  
“看，他全身都布满有颜色的斑块，这个名字很完美。” Charles弯下腰轻抚这个刚获得新名字的小猫的头。”在这儿待一会好吗？我最迟会在下班前到这接他，我保证。不然的话我会派Erik来。”  
  
“我不是猫咪接送员！” Erik低声怒吼。  
  
“他不是猫咪接送员，” Charles严肃地告知Doris，”但上个星期他曾运送鸭子过马路。让他成为你想要的人。”  
  
Doris向Erik投以爱慕的，同为动物爱好者阵营的笑容。Erik怒视着她，直到她的笑容消失，不自在地移开目光。 “那我会带补丁回到我的办公室…”  
  
Charles绽放出让人目眩的笑容。 “太好了! 今天非常高兴见到你，我现在已经迟到很久了。祝你有愉快的一天，亲爱的。”  
  
他牵着Erik的手肘迅速带他走出休息室。  
  
“‘祝你有愉快的一天，亲爱的。’” 当他们快步穿过走廊时，Erik模仿着Charles来取笑他。  
  
“你知道，我会停止指责你一直表现出来的妒嫉如果你停止表现嫉妒。” Charles脱口而出，听起来像是被逗笑了。  
  
“我没有嫉妒，” Erik厉声回了一句，“对一个你讨厌的人产生嫉妒没那么容易。”  
  
Charles踩漏了一步。Erik继续走了几秒才发现Charles停了下来。当他回头看时，Charles注视着Erik的眼睛里带有些接近于受伤的情绪。  
  
“噢。” Charles说。  
  
“他妈的，” Erik也语死早了。Charles听上去真的受伤了。“我的意思是——“  
  
“我知道你什么意思，” Charles打断他。“走吧，我迟到了。”  
  
但Charles经过Erik的时候没有再次停下来，Erik跟着他走进会议室，莫名地内疚。他认为这应该是事件34，因为在他没有遇见Charles之前，内疚对他来说是一个陌生的定义。但他现在感到内疚了，特别是当Charles找位置坐下后，只是静静听着Moira愤怒的叱责而不做任何反驳。Charles对自己的迟到没有列出任何借口，连MacTagert也停下来问他是不是病得不轻。Charles回答说他正生着闷气。这太他妈糟糕了，Erik竟然让Charles生气了。他是不是应该被判入狱，因为任何让Charles Xavier透露出受伤眼神的行为都应当被判3到5年有期徒刑，不得假释。Erik好奇自己能不能逮捕自己。  
  
在能跟随那条思路得出结论之前，Erik口袋里的手机嗡嗡地震动起来。感谢这个电话分散了注意力，他站起来轻轻离开房间，有意无视Charles故意忽视他的样子。  
  
一看到来电者的姓名，Erik就想把手机丢进座厕假装弄坏了。但这手机是防水的；所有神盾局供应的技术，都是由Stark那个混账提供的。  
  
除此之外，他提醒自己，这个电话可能会给他带来新的指令。他没准终于可以从光荣的保姆任务中解脱，转而着手更重要的事情——追捕Sebastian Shaw直到把他从地球上除去。这通电话最好的结果将会是重回老本行；而逃离Charles Xavier，在那些“事件”渐渐堆积起来之前，在他成为某种上帝也反对的幼年动物渡船之前，则是锦上添花。  
  
一走出会议的听力范围外，他就按下接通键。“Fury.”  
  
“Lehnsherr，” 一个低沉的，无趣的声音出现。Fury听起来总是带着强烈的讽刺，总让大家觉得他三秒之后就会顶不顺所有的麻烦事。Fury肯定掌握了一定的谈话技巧。  
  
“告诉我你有新的线索让我去跟。” Erik说，从口袋里扯出一枚硬币，让硬币从他的伸展开的手指缝间穿梭。当他还是个小孩子的时候便已经养成这个习惯，当时他用的是一枚父亲给他的谢克尔旧银币*。他曾经特别爱这枚硬币，从4岁到8岁都带着它到任何地方。他后来把硬币掉进了破旧的下水道，那时他正和另一个来自学校喊他为怪胎的男孩扭打着。自从他回到家发现硬币早已不在那个记忆中一直存放着它的口袋里后，他伤心欲绝。直到他的母亲用亲吻安抚他，递给她一枚新的谢克尔硬币，他才平静下来。从那以后他如初般爱着这枚新钱币，就像爱着那枚旧钱币一样。  
  
*注：谢克尔，犹太人使用的货币  
  
那枚新的谢克尔硬币，现在已经被岁月打磨得暗淡光滑。它目前正躺在Erik起居室的壁炉上，太珍贵而不能冒险被带出去。近几年来，他都是用随手得来的老零钱维持着老习惯。今天的硬币选择是加拿大五分镍币，它的边缘有些磨损有些变色。他喜欢这枚硬币，如果不是因为任何时候Erik扯出它时Steve Rogers总会对他侧目，好像这不属于美国的东西会让他难以理解。  
  
“我有新的任务给你，” Fury肯定了，”但我严重怀疑你会喜欢它。”  
  
他们大概98%的对话都是这样开展的，Erik稳住情绪。“是什么？”  
  
“X战警，你知道他们。”  
  
“当然，” Erik说道。谁不知道？这个民间义务警队在最近的三到四年间腾空出世，开始突袭一堆私有的，对变种人进行违法试验的实验室。X战警在第一年就很快接二连三地关掉了11家这样的机构。其中最不寻常、最让人困惑的是，每次突袭都没有任何人员伤亡。事情发生后，地方执法部门总会收到匿名的报案，而每当他们赶到现场，他们能发现的只有被绳子利落地捆绑起来的人类科学家，处于昏迷状态但没有受伤。所有被囚禁的变种人都从监禁室或监禁箱中消失，怀疑是被X战警带走的。有多个报告指出有丢失的变种人回到了家中，媒体也曾对幸存者进行采访。这些消息总会被人类主流报刊压制，但在几乎无法审查的互联网上广为流传。  
  
可以确定的是，X战警们是非政府组织，并被政府定罪。但他们通过揭露违法实验室，最先引起社会对这个问题的广泛关注，这些是人类政府没意识到，有人甚至怀疑，是他们刻意无视的议题。Erik因此赞同X战警的做法，他们通过一次次地破坏研究机构，解构人类政府的制度，以造福变种人群体。并且，他们伸张正义的同时还赢得了公众的支持；即使是人类民众对儿童试验也是有底线的。上一次的民意调查结果指出，X战警已经赢得54%的支持率，其中既有来自变种人，也有来自人类的支持。Erik觉得，他们是21世纪的罗宾汉，国民公认的捣蛋鬼。  
  
“他们怎么了？”现在是Erik主动问Fury了。他很确定神盾局不可能不留意着X战警。Fury喜欢跟进在这个国度里发生的所有小事，而以X战警的情况这根本不算小事，Erik很好奇Fury对他们的了解有多少。X战警一直以深藏不露著称，即使是今时今日，离他们第一次露脸已有一段时日，从没有人得到过他们的照片或速写，人们看到的最多只有蓝黄相间的模糊身影，这或许是类似于制服的东西。他们挑选的颜色明明如此显眼，但荒唐的是没有人曾认出他们。  
  
“他们，”Fury说，让每个字在舌尖缓慢的翻转，“很危险，或者至少他们被认为是危险分子。”  
  
Erik看着那枚五分镍币环绕着他的无名指，接着是他的中指。“谁这样认为？”  
  
“那些薪水比我高还有定期和总统打高尔夫的人。” Fury冷冷地回答。“X战警也不是十恶不赦，公众舆论甚至站在他们那边，从大部分角度来说。他们危险是因为他们从不搭理任何人，这让我们政府里的某些人感到不安，懂吗？”  
  
Erik差点忍不住要发出轻蔑的哼声。他一开始就预料到，神秘的义务警察跑遍全国各地随机发动袭击肯定会引起政府的不满。说实在的，他很惊讶X战警在这么长的时间里仅仅被当作一闪而过的新奇事物，而没有被认定为重大的威胁。  
  
“所以他们要怎么处理X战警？” Erik问。  
  
“他们想要那个领袖，X教授。”  
  
Erik收紧手掌抓住了那枚钱币，小心仔细地咀嚼消化Fury刚刚所说的话，“什么？杀了他？”  
  
“不，Lehnsherr，” Fury听起来隐约有些恼火。“不是任何问题都只能用割喉来解决。”  
  
“我一般不割喉，” Erik平静地回答。太凌乱了。他更喜欢用子弹爆头。简单，干净，高效。 但他去年8月在威尼斯给了Shaw的一个手下以特殊的待遇。Erik清晰地记着那张脸，它属于那个将他母亲的手臂压在身后让她无法动弹的男人。Shaw就是在那个时候杀了她。他仅用一根手指就能一次次冲击她的脑袋，直到她的脖子断裂为止。Erik确保那个男人死得很痛苦，就像他最终会让Shaw承受同样的痛苦。  
  
“我很清楚。”Fury说，没准他真的清楚。Erik知道神盾局留有他的档案，就像他们会有Natasha Romanoff和其他任何利益相关者的情报。这些人或多或少与美利坚有着微乎极微的联系，而且时不时会牵涉到外交事务。在第一次和Fury合作的时候，Erik就曾偷偷潜入档案库偷看他自己的资料，他们所掌握的信息令他叹为观止。当时Erik有选择性地撕掉了几页，只是为了警告一下神盾局。直到今天，他也不清楚Fury和他的同伙有没有留意到他的小把戏，或者他们是否在乎过。  
  
“他们不会杀他。” Fury再次开口。”他们想尽可能通过非武力方式找出并捕获X教授。他们想要与他谈话，弄清楚他的意图。一旦了解到这些信息，他们会决定下一步的行动方案。但我们不担心这些。我们担心的是第一步，或者我应该说，是你应该去担心这个事情。”  
  
Erik咽下自己不悦的哼声，尽量克制自己的语调，这费了他不少的劲。“当我开始和神盾局合作的时候，” 他说，”你向我保证会给我神盾局的资源去追捕Sebastian Shaw。现在离最近一个情报已经三个月了，从那之后你再没给我任何时间或任何信息去追捕他。相反，你一直用小差事打发我，就像我是你那些乖乖听话的宠物复仇者（pet Avengers）一样。Fury, 我是根据自己的意愿留在这里的，因为现在我们的结盟还是对我有利。”他攥紧拳头，感受到硬币边缘的纹路刻进了自己的手掌。”让我提醒你，一旦找到Sebastian Shaw，我就会离开。”  
  
像往常一样，Fury还是无动于衷。一个炸弹在他面前爆炸也不会引起比听见有人在三个房间外打喷嚏更大的反应。Erik真的见过这个画面。“听话的宠物复仇者，” 他重复，声音里满是讥讽。“我不知道你这个想法怎么来的，Lehnsherr。”  
  
“Steve Rogers。” Erik随口说，因为说真的，这个男人就是人形金毛猎犬，渴望取悦别人，总是表现友好，时刻准备着反弹，渴求着被派上用场。  
  
Fury稍稍停顿，“好吧，你有说到点子上。但那只是其中一位复仇者。需要我提Stark吗？”  
  
不，Stark永远不应该被提及，永远。说出Tony Stark的名字就像是念出一个咒语。当它被大声念出，Tony Stark本人就必定会随之而来。这是Erik的经验之谈。他以自己每盎司的定力避免着那个T开头或者S开头的单词。  
  
“所以，” 他说，让话题从那些将自己塞进一桶金属里，到处乱窜骚扰别人，还美名其曰英雄主义的亿万富翁身上转移开。“你想要我去找X教授。”  
  
“没错，你是个变种人，但愿这会给你带来战略上的优势，人们总是更相信与自己类似的人。此外，你已经培养了一个能让你去利用的资源。”  
  
Erik斜靠着墙壁。上周他只他妈的运送了一堆鸭子穿过马路。除非那些鸭子是配有一些神奇的身体缩小和变形技术的秘密特工，不然他非常怀疑自己是不是真的有培养些什么东西，除了偏头痛以外。  
  
当他把自己的怀疑说出来，他几乎能听到Fury白眼翻到上天的声音。“Charles Xavier。我指的是他。”  
  
“你知道Xavier是我们在变种人事务上最好的资源之一。他是个极其优秀的顾问，与变种人群体有着多方面的联系。我派你是让你把他当作神盾局资产来保护。现在我告诉你，你要去利用这个资源。他了解变种人，他参与了一切事情。你去说服他，让他尽可能多地告诉你关于X战警的事情。你从这里开始切入。”  
  
“他是你的资产，” Erik指出，想赶快让Charles的样子从他脑海中擦去。“你自己去问他。”  
  
Fury发出了那种叹息，那种觉得所有人都是蠢货的叹息。他特别厌倦必须要解释那些他觉得明显得不能再明显的事情。但事实上并非如此，因为不是所有人都戴着单眼眼罩，都担任着神盾局指挥官。“很明显，Xavier支持变种人。同样地，他就不会自愿告诉我们这帮人类关于那些可能会让X教授落网的信息。毕竟X教授正在全力支持变种人事业，没有多少变种人做得比他强。我现在正巧有一个可以使出的变种人棋子，而那就是你。我表达得够清楚了吗？”  
  
Erik轻叹了一声，接受了他还要继续花时间去解救小动物的事实。没准他来之不易的，具有震慑力的名声会炸碎成烟花。“行吧，”他不情愿地说。“我会和他谈谈，但我不保证会成功。”  
  
“好，那么—“  
  
“作为回报，” Erik继续说，“当这个任务结束，我要你手上任何关于Shaw的资料。别再绕圈子了，Fury，我同意成为你手下的时候，你说我可以调用所有神盾局资源，而现在我打算取走它们。我表达得够清楚了吗？”  
  
Fury沉默了一段时间。Erik知道Nick Fury是逼良为娼的高手，而威逼失败时，他也擅长清除所有拦路人去获得他想要的东西。Fury，人如其名，代表着一种坚如磐石，无法动摇的自然力量。无论如何，通过哄骗还是威胁，Nick Fury总会达到他的目的。失败是难以想象的。  
  
但Erik也一样。与Fury共事的唯一乐趣便是: 他知道自己可以在任何时候选择离开，而Nick Fury没有任何办法可以阻止他。Fury知道这一点，只是拒绝承认罢了，然而他还是会避免触及Erik忍耐的底线。对这个以掌控全局为豪的男人产生一定的影响力是非常令人满足的，而天知道Erik人生之中所能得到的满足少之又少。Erik不会因为调用自主权而受到责备。他也会抓住每个他发现合适的机会去提醒Fury他还有自主权，而这是经常发生的事。  
  
“行，”Fury说，他几乎没有掩饰自己的不悦。“抓到X教授，然后我们就会商量这件事。”  
  
“抓到X教授，然后我就会得到我想要的东西，” Erik更正，“得到所有你们拥有的关于Sebastian Shaw，以及他从属的兄弟会的信息。全部的。”  
  
一个沉默过后，Fury勉强同意了，因为他们俩都清楚神盾局对Erik的需求比Erik对神盾局的需求要多。“可以，Sebastian的档案换X教授。”  
  
“这个交易很愉快。”Erik说。没等到对方回复，他就挂断了电话，让手机滑入口袋，并让硬币落到手机旁边。  
  
当他回到会议室，会议已经结束。人们在收拾东西，打算在独自离开前从会议室中央的长桌上扫荡走最后的点心和咖啡。Charles的手表和领带夹带来的特定金属触感无迹可寻。  
  
Erik穿过会议室找到Moira MacTaggert，她正一手拿着热腾腾的咖啡，另一只手拿着一叠文件。他接近的时候她回以微笑，这让他产生警惕。Moira MacTaggert热衷笑容，就像Charles一样。但问题是，Charles的笑容像是一缕阳光，明亮、真诚、使人欢喜。而MacTaggert的笑容像是写在日程表上的事项。  
  
“早上好，Lehnsherr先生，” 她问候道，“我能为你做些什么吗？”  
  
她从没称他为特工，也许因为他不是真正的特工，他只是一个为Fury服务的独立雇佣乙方，用完即弃。通常，没人会知道其中的差别，他也时常会介绍自己为“Erik Lehnsherr，神盾局顾问。”但MacTaggert由于某种无法解释的原因能分辨出来。当他和神盾局的关系不被提及时，他一般会感到满意。然而MacTaggert这样做时，他总感觉她在特意忽视他的特工身份，质疑任何他声称的从属机构。  
  
不必多说，他们彼此厌恶着对方。实际上是没有任何的情感，如果Erik对此足够坦率。  
  
“Charles在哪里？” 他问，扫过她的笑容，重新审视这个会议室。”他刚刚还在这。”  
  
“他出去了，” 她回答。 “有个差事要办。大概来不及等你。”  
  
她的语调明显地表明她认为Erik没有扮演好保镖的角色。这次，Erik与她意见一致。走出会议室后，Erik再次掏出手机拨打了Charles的个人号码。这个号码是他在会见Charles的第一天为了安全起见存下来的。他只拨过这个号码几次，都是为了协调早晨的会面，让Erik可以护送Charles上班。嘟嘟声响了七次后通话直接转到Charles的留言信箱：“您正在联系Charles Xavier，我目前无法接您的来电，如果事情紧急，请您在此留言，我将会知道我需要回拨给您的理由，谢谢。”  
  
Erik等待着自己的声调接近暴怒，“Charles，你不应该在没有提前通知我的情况下离开我的视线，这是我们的协议。听到这个留言之后立刻回我电话。”  
  
他另外给Charles追加了条短信，便前去检查休息室。休息室是空的，那个放在洗手盘里的空茶托只是表明Charles曾经待在这。接着他去找Doris，也许她是Charles离开会议室后的另一站。毕竟Charles曾许诺会晚一点经过这里来领取猫咪，以目前Erik对Charles的了解，Charles对自己的言而有信引以为豪。  
  
事实证明，要找到那个位置不确定的办公室比想象中要困难，比想象中要让人挫败。他曾毫不费劲地在里约热内卢那蜿蜒曲折的小路上成功捕获一个人。但现在他无法理解这个建筑里该死的办公室分布系统，这让他感到异常烦躁。当终于找到Doris的办公室，他气喘吁吁，神经紧绷，也许眼睛还因不耐烦而瞪得很大，因为他用几乎要震碎玻璃的力气将玻璃门拉开时，Doris看了他一眼便尖叫起来，“我什么都不知道！”  
  
“像我说的，我真的什么都不知道！”她的手一点点伸向手机。他几乎要肯定如果他继续逗留她就会打给警察。因此他摔门而出，悻悻然跺进走廊。  
  
他到达车库里的那个带着“C.XAVIER”标记的专用停车位，那辆车还在那里，并没有任何Charles的踪迹。  
  
Fuck, Erik万念俱灰。他从不跟丢任何人，更不用说一个被宠上天的，眼睛明亮的，财产比见识多，对小动物过分宠溺的CEO。他一直做的首要工作就是让Charles表现规矩。而到目前为止，Charles是那么——Erik讨厌将这个词和Charles Xavier联系起来，但是没有其他词可以接近这个意思——优秀。他礼貌待人，认真地倾听别人，保持一个相对可以预测的日程。只要他不是无可救药地支持人类，Erik甚至没准会喜欢他，只是一点点而已。         
  
但Charles现在已经打破了规定的时间表。他本应该在他的办公室里工作到午饭时间，但Erik检查了两次，在连接Charles和Doris办公室那曲折得可怕的路径上徘徊时，Charles办公室一直是空的，而他依然没有接电话。  
  
好吧，Erik阴沉地想，Fuck。  
  
他一定要找到Charles，他一定要杀了他。

  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
此时此刻，Charles正在两个街区以南的一家舒适的小店里，细细地品尝着一杯极好的伯爵红茶，一本《五十度灰》正架在他面前的桌子上。他懒洋洋地用手指翻着书，时而感到惊喜，时而受到惊吓。他的阅读选择吸引了其他顾客的目光。有些人明显地表示反感，还有些人毫不掩饰自己的性趣，不怀好意地看着他，但他也没太觉得被冒犯。只是，他们表层的想法——他费了很大的劲才让自己的脸不红起来。他还没弄懂在公众场合阅读一本畅销的色情小说究竟有什么吸引力。也许他应该早点试试。  
  
不止一位女生停在他的桌子旁，询问他是否愿意一起喝一杯。他拒绝了每一个邀请，推托自己在等人。而他并没有说谎；他看着手表秒针跳动，计算着时间。他在10点15从办公室溜走，而现在是10点46分。很明显Erik正愉快地追赶着。Charles 抿了一口茶，用另一只空闲的手翻过一页书，思索着Anastasia Steele究竟是怎样一种名字，而Christian Grey究竟是怎么有足够的时间，在管理一家公司的同时还能送礼度假，基本上不用干活。Charles也在管理着一家公司，但他的睡眠规律混乱，性生活更是无从谈起。看来Christian Grey似乎知道些商业机密。为了找到它，Charles认为这值得他把剩下的内容扫一遍。  
  
他正欣赏着Anastasia销魂的高潮，那看起来痛苦多于性奋。这个时候门开了，一朵雷云（thundercloud）走了进来。  
  
Erik的思维非常独特，经由Erik的请求（那更像是要求；Charles从没听过如此傲慢的“请”）及按照Charles在他13岁的时候设定的底线——那时他足够年轻去探索自己的天赋潜力，也足够成熟去理解界线的必要性——Charles仅仅触碰过Erik思维的边缘。有人向Erik传授了屏蔽心灵感应者的手段；他的精神防御着心灵系入侵。接触他的内心就像看着一块被水汽模糊的玻璃：Charles依稀看到模糊的想法和辨认出朦胧的情绪。如果他愿意，他可以轻易地突破那层迷雾，毫不费力地戳破Erik的防护层，但Erik立刻就会知道。而由于Charles已经开始单方面考虑与Erik建立友谊，那么挑战Erik的信任并不是一个好的想法，在任何时候都不是，如果他能管得住自己。  
  
只是偶尔，一些零星的想法和感受会如泡沫般冒出思维表层，紧贴着那块被雾气笼罩着的玻璃，近得足以辨认。就是通过这些瞬间，Charles才能逐步拼凑出一个清晰的Erik Lehnsherr——他，是一个风暴：冰冷且狂暴，如午夜般危险，如夏雨般酣畅。他的思维是一个谜，而Charles喜爱它，喜爱它的外缘，它的缜密，喜爱那些Charles还没看穿的点点光亮，喜爱Erik锁在那暴躁又隐忍的神盾特工外表下真实的灵魂。那样的秘密挑起了Charles窥探的渴望，他想打碎Erik的面具，想看看当所有的恼怒，讥讽，愤世骇俗都脱落后，会走出一个什么样的男人。  
  
但他们已经一起度过整整两周，几乎是24/7全天候服务。而Charles依然未能在Erik的思维屏障上啄出一条缝隙。让charles感到困惑不是一件易事，但Erik——Erik给Charles呈现了一个有史以来最让他着迷的挑战。这极度刺激。  
  
现在这朵极度刺激的雷云停在了门边，用带有愠色的眼光扫视着整个空间，当他的视线捕捉到坐在靠墙两人桌边上的Charles时，那股愤怒愈发强烈。Erik的怒气像是发动机里冒出的烟（也许他真的让发动机冒烟了，根据他的变种能力）*，或者看上去准备要杀人了（这似乎是他默认的表情设置，但现在他真的有这个念头）。如果他们不是在公众场合，Charles相当肯定Erik此时此刻就会掐死他。  
  
*注：原文是Erik looked like he might blow a gasket (perhaps literally, given his mutation)，blow a gasket是发脾气的意思，gasket是指发动机金属垫圈，这里作者用了双关，我就意译一下...  
  
Charles对上他的目光，愉快地向他微笑招手。Erik直僵僵地走过去，那过分完美的下颌紧绷着。他站在椅子后面，双手愤怒地紧握靠背。Charles注视着他的手指关节，Erik有一双漂亮的手，修长而优雅，带有老茧。上天真是可恨的不公平：Erik是如此迷人，而Charles上一次性爱已经像是上世纪的事情了（即使他早就树立了各处留情，干完即撤的名声）。这几个月他干的只有自己的手（这绝对是实话），然后Erik出现了——明明性感得让人把持不住，自己却不流露出一丝欲望；他那坚毅的下巴和压倒性的帅气——Charles的情欲就要突破天际了。该死的，这个男人完全是Charles的款。  
  
他清了清嗓子。“嘿，要给你买一杯咖啡吗？”  
  
“Charles，”Erik咬牙切齿地说，像是费了很大的劲才让自己不去动手。他最终发出了像吞下了某种不熟悉的东西，正在辨认着那种感觉的声音。“你什么时候都不应该不经过我的同意离开我的视线，我们对此达成了协议，你是个天才，不要告诉我你不记得这些规定。”  
  
**这些规定** 。Erik和他的规定。他刚接下任务就已准备好一系列规定。Charles当时粗略地扫过一遍，觉得规规矩矩太多了，于是划掉了最后三条。Erik恼怒地盯了这个清单很久；Charles很快得出结论：Erik是一个不习惯被反对的人。最终，他们在三条主要的规定上达成了共识，任何情况下都不能违反。  
  
第一，Charles每时每刻都要待在Erik的身边，除非Erik有别的打算。如厕需要提前获取Erik的批准，这让Charles觉得很失身份，他有能力让自己在前往单人洗手间的路上避免走失或者被袭击（真是谢谢Erik了）。但同居也不是个坏事。实际上这很棒，给了Charles无限的机会：a)研究他的保镖，试图找出他真正的意图。既然Erik不认为Charles仅仅是个会服从命令的人，那么Erik的行动背后必定藏着Charles尚未理解但需要了解的，不可告人的动机；b）抓住每个机会偷偷摸摸地视奸。让Charles懊恼的是，他做第二件事的频率比第一件要多得多。  
  
第二，周末出行必须先经过Erik的审批，这意味着上哪去找乐子都基本不可能了——Erik认为所有地方都太危险，太拥挤，太不熟悉。Charles噘着嘴撒娇，这可是他的独门秘诀。这招通常很有效，但Erik大概具有某些变种能力，让他对所有毛绒绒或可爱的东西无动于衷。（所以这解释了他让人费解地对鸭子和小猫，以及基本上所有可能被认定为“可爱”的小动物或者同类事物的憎恨）Charles不止一次想要带Erik上Gay Bar，只是想看看能不能让Erik放松一些，并没有别的想法*。也许真的有别的想法——Charles还不确定他想从Erik身上得到什么，不过他早已暗地里脑补过：一床，一烛，一口交，或者两个而已。  
  
*注：原文为See if he could loosen Erik up a bit then, no pun intended. Pun是指双关语，看到前半句我以为纯粹想表达让Erik放松一下的意思，加了no pun intended瞬间黄爆……去反攻吧教授hhh  
  
第三条规定要求Charles要服从任何Erik给出的指令，不许质疑，不许犹豫。Charles争论说这基本上是个霸王条例，而Erik顽抗地反驳道它可能会在某一天救他的命。Charles最终还是妥协了，只要这样能阻止Erik摆出那种神情——考虑从头部袭击他，将他拖到石灰墙背后，任由他腐烂。Charles相对更擅长服从命令，他的确听从了大部分命令，但偶尔他会挑战一下“不许质疑”这部分，大多数时间是为了让Erik不痛快。  
  
他思索着，那么现在“条例一”是安抚失败的原因了。但Charles自认自己相当擅长对付棘手的谈话，于是他开启诱惑模式。  
  
“现在，Erik。”他开始说话，提高他的音调，听上去使人宽心。  
  
“别。”  
  
Charles停下，大惑不解。“别什么？”  
  
“不要像对着一只该死的猫一样对我说话，”Erik呵斥。噢，Charles以前没意识到这点，但他猜那安抚的语气的确有些像今天早上在车底引诱补丁的声音。  
  
“抱歉，某种习惯。”他指向Erik快要碾碎的椅子。“坐？”  
  
“现在不是我受你指使，而是你要听从我的指示。”Erik高喊，但他还是拉开椅子坐了下去。他空闲的手焦虑地握拳，又张开。“现在向我解释，你为什么认为在不告诉我，不通知任何人的情况下跑出去是被允许的。”  
  
“这只是街边的一个咖啡馆。”Charles负隅顽抗。  
  
“这是个你可能会在八个地点被埋伏的开放街道！”Erik反驳，手指戳向Charles的脸。“不要测试我，我会记着的。”  
  
Charles叹了一口气，将双臂交叉在桌上。“Erik，听着。首先，我认为袭击或者埋伏发生的几率很小。我的父亲在职业生涯里一直有收到死亡威胁，我甚至在接手公司之前就收到过威胁，一个小小的升级——”  
  
Erik低吼着打断他。 **低吼。** Charles发现这低吼有些野性，有些性感。“你给我听着，”Erik用他粗粝的，带有德国口音的嗓音说，“如果不是有可靠情报暗示你会遭遇真正的危险，Fury指挥官不会指派我来保护你。事态升级之前蛛丝马迹已经出现。你收到了威胁电话，警告信件。三个星期前，你的车前灯被砸了。Fury认为你需要有人保护，我也这样认为。”  
  
_你也这样认为？_ Charles怀疑。他95%确定Erik并不是不在乎他会遭遇什么危险，但他百分之百确定，如果不是利益驱使，不是为了他那可靠的神盾局执行官的名声，也许还为了他的自尊，Erik才不会管他的死活。Charles知道Erik对他的看法，那和其他变种人没什么两样，特别是那些生性憎恨人类，用某些让人误导的，过分偏激的种族优越论神化变种人的激进分子。泽维尔制药开创时是一家普通药物制造商，但从80年代变种人开始被大众熟知后，Brian Xavier将公司的重心转移到变种能力抑制剂的研发。他成为了这个领域的先驱，并激发了其他研究者的灵感。在短短的几年时间里，由泽维尔制药发明并大规模生产的Inhib-4便成为了抑制剂界的领导品牌。当时Inhib-4还没通过FDA的审批，但在几起由激进变种人，通常是精神错乱的个体独自发动的暴力袭击发生后，再也没人在乎那个审批——人们对敌对势力支配产生的恐惧让他们接受了任何保障措施。几年间，在社会恐慌的助长下，泽维尔制药的利润如火箭般飞速增长。公司及其CEO也成为了每个变种人的头号公敌。变种界普遍痛斥抑制剂，认为它是人类施加压迫的工具。不间断的死亡威胁涌向泽维尔制药，以至于公司内设立了一个独立的邮政分部去处理这些事情。甚至在1985年，Brian Xavier的办公室遭遇了袭击，Charles清晰地记得当时的情形，他那时躲在父亲的办公桌下，因恐惧而颤抖，绝望地在入侵者脑海里的仇恨中挣扎。那个下午他的父亲给他注射了第一管Inhib-4，在他被吓坏而无法停止哭泣之后。  
  
只有Charles知道他父亲强烈寻求的不是抑制剂，而是一个疗法，一个修正，一个让他的儿子变 **正常** 的方法。Brian Xavier不是恶魔，Charles读过他的脑子，因此他打心底知道这点。但他的父亲畏惧着X基因，及其对Charles的意义。Charles知道他父亲只是担心他的家庭，因此，他原谅了父亲，原谅了那些占据他童年的，在Westchester地下实验室进行的试验——一般不痛，但对一个8岁的男孩也是种可怕且不适的体验——而因为被变种人社区唾弃，被其他变种人欺负，Charles有两年不得不在家上学。  
  
他小时候没有任何朋友，这也许解释了他现在为什么还是单身一人。他找不到别的解释。  
  
随着一个无声的叹息，他将这些想法甩开。没时间自怨自艾了。他早就与自己生命中许多事情握手言和了，他现在有更重要的事去处理。  
  
现在他手头上的首要顾虑是：Erik Lehnsherr打算一直紧贴着Charles，他几乎没有一丁点空隙保留任何隐私。次要但压力更大的担忧则是：Erik Lehnsherr针对Charles的愤怒，那实在有些可怕。Erik正在向Charles摆出那种姿态——他在严肃地斟酌，是置你于死地，还是留你一命，而他现在认为天平严重向着“置你于死地”那方倾斜。Charles决定，如果他尽了全力还是无法平息Erik的怒火，他最终会辞退他的保镖，如果那时他的头还连在脖子上。  
  
“我很抱歉，”他真诚地道歉，让调侃的痕迹从脸上消失。“我只是心血来潮想要喝一杯好茶，没有考虑后果，也没有考虑到你会这么担心，我真的很抱歉。”  
  
Erik盯了他很长一段时间，他半张着嘴，似乎想要喊叫，却忘了自己要说什么。那股愤怒闪过Erik思维的边缘，像烧红的碳一般灼热，Charles看着它燃烧。然后这个模糊的影子飞快地划过Erik思维的表面，快得难以辨认。最终怒气消失了，就如同突然被吹熄的蜡烛。Charles为Erik的控制力而惊叹，它强大到能让如此强烈的情绪瞬间消散得一干二净。现在Erik的思维再次平静如水，无法入侵。他赌气地说，“这是你人生中第一次向别人道歉吧？”  
  
Charles舒了一口气。玩笑和调侃，熟悉的战场。“当然不是。第一次是在我八岁的时候，我当时打碎了母亲最爱的瓷碟。”  
  
Erik的嘴角抽搐了一下，似乎是在忍笑。Charles屏住了呼吸。在他们被绑在一起的两周里，Charles从没在Erik的表情上观察到一丝愉悦的痕迹，甚至连面对一群笨拙的鸭子时也没有。Charles认为，Erik在这十年里将自己的心放在了某个错误的地方，忘了去追寻。或者他故意将它拿出来丢掉，为了清除自己的弱点。这像是Erik会做的事情。  
  
那个接近上翘的嘴角又回复原位。Charles感到有些失望，只是一点点而已。  
  
“你不应该不通知我就跑出来，”Erik低声抱怨，明显表明他依然怒火中烧。“这是不负责任的行为。”  
  
“对不起，”Charles重复着，确保他声音里具有足够的歉意。“不会再犯。”  
  
Erik的不悦依然潜藏在思维的角落，但他的内心开启了消音模式。“如果这种情况再发生，我会用手铐把你锁在办公桌前，只允许你在上厕所的时候离开办公室。”  
  
“真有情趣（kinky）。”Charles高兴地评价道，脸上带着笑意。Erik不快地眯起眼睛。  
  
“所有事情对你来说都是个玩笑吗？”Erik盘问。他的怒火再次旺起来。“我的职责是保障你远离威胁。如果你不听从我的指示，我就保护不了你。你那木头脑瓜（thick head）理解不了吗？”  
  
“木头脑瓜？”Charles感到不满。“有人会觉得这个词很无礼。”  
  
“我就是这个意思。”Erik语气里带有威胁，眼睛里带着怒火。  
  
这时一位女服务生经过，“你想要喝点什么吗？”她亲切地询问Erik，尽管她一看见Erik的怒容便僵住了笑容。  
  
“不用。”Erik说。  
  
“实际上他要一杯咖啡，纯黑的。”Charles告诉她，又转向Erik，“当作向你赔罪。”  
  
Erik盯着Charles。“一杯咖啡不会给你加多少分。”但当咖啡上来后，他还是一脸厌恶地喝掉了。  
  
Charles发呆似地注视着Erik。他喜欢观察他，这已成为一种习惯。这种习惯像是在观鸟，除了观察Erik更让人着迷，更让人心动。他一般眼脑并用，但无论是通过眼睛，还是通过心灵感应，他挖掘到的东西少之又少。Erik总是有意控制自己的表情和想法，Charles好奇是谁让他如此小心，或者是什么让他必须学会这样做。  
  
终于，Erik开口了，“你需要回到办公室继续工作。”  
  
Charles耸了耸肩。“也许我打算放一天假。”  
  
_被宠到无可救药。_ Erik在想，他的鄙视突然如此强烈，虽然一冒出来他就把它隐藏了，但Charles还是捕捉到了。 _弱鸡读心者，_ Erik半秒后又确认了一次，这个事情他一天会做30遍。 _他不可能挖得这么深。  
_  
Charles没有指出他听到了所有想法，微笑着放下了茶和书，站起来。“请再等一分钟，我上个洗手间便可以回去。”  
  
他沿着桌子的边缘走向咖啡厅内侧，那里挂着一个很大的手绘指示牌，写着“洗手间”。Erik的眼睛一直跟随着Charles，像是要确认Charles不会突然逃跑。当Charles消失在男厕门口，他感觉Erik的注意力转移到了别处，无疑在思考最佳的出口，并将咖啡厅里的顾客分为“潜在威胁”和“没有威胁”两类。Erik似乎时刻保持着警惕，这品质便是他成为一名优秀特工，还有优秀保镖的原因。这同时也让Erik很难被甩开。Charles猜测。  
  
他把自己锁在一个小隔间里，掏出手机。一个来自Hank的未接来电。他按下回拨，等待着电话接通。  
  
嘟嘟声没响两下Hank的声音便出现了，“Hello？Charles？”  
  
“是我。”Charles用手拨弄了一下头发，同时用心灵感应作为警告系统，保持着和Erik的接触，以防他跟上来。“我很抱歉你们今晚要独立行动了。”  
  
他可以听到Hank的抽气。“Charles…你不是认真的吧。”  
  
Charles希望自己可以平息他体内翻腾的，无处释放的紧张感。找不到办法，他只好靠着墙，双臂交叉在胸前。“我甩不掉Erik，就是Lehnsherr特工。我今天试验了一下，在他不留神的时候溜开了。而不到45分钟他就找到了我。他一秒也不会松懈，我没有办法在他不注意不跟踪我的情况下消失一整晚。”  
  
“但是我们以前从没试过在没有你的情况下执行任务!”Hank深吸了一口气，充满焦虑。Charles希望Hank能保持镇定，希望自己能在大宅里更好地安抚他逐渐增长的恐慌。  
  
“你可以做到，”Charles鼓励他。“我会通过计划指导你们。”  
  
“如果你不在我们无法按照原计划进行。你是必不可少的一环。如果你不在，我们怎么避开那些警卫？”  
  
Charles心中闪过一丝怒火。他花了两周时间苦思冥想这个最主要的问题，尽量推迟任务的执行。但他们不能再等了。Moira已经通知他，今晚不执行就再也没机会了。  
  
“你知道我对待暴力的原则…”他继续说。  
  
“Charles，”Hank听上去很震惊。“我们不会…我们不会杀任何人，即使是——即使是为了任务，我们不能伤害任何人。这违背了我们一直以来——”  
  
Charles打断他。“Hank，听我说。我不是建议你们去杀任何人，或者伤害任何人。我只是想说我们会调整计划，只是一点微小的调整。如果你们需要——只是在需要自卫的情况下——那么你们就做必须要做的事吧。你需要为这个可能性做准备。在你反驳之前先听着，你需要比平时更低调，不能再大摇大摆地从大门进去。我需要你集合其他人，公放这通电话，让Kitty和Raven也过来。”  
  
“Kitty？”Hank吃了一惊。“她以前从没执行过任务，她甚至还没到17岁，也没有和我们一起训练多长时间。”  
  
“我们没有选择。”Charles消沉地回答。他将所有的选项考虑了千百遍，预想出一切的可能性。而这是他们唯一的办法。缺少他的亲自指挥无疑使任务的风险无限放大，但Charles无法逃离Erik时刻的监视，这是他们本应该要跳过的障碍。而放弃任务则是不可能的。  
  
Hank立刻也得出了同样的结论。他的思维总是以惊人的速度飞快运转，在其他人还没有任何想法之前就已衡量利弊运算出最优选项。“行吧，”他平静地说。“等一下。”  
  
10分钟之后他走出卫生间，Erik直接站在了门口，双臂交叉，肩膀紧绷。  
  
“那个，”Charles走出来的时候Erik说，“你花了有一段时间。”  
  
Charles向他投去一个迷人的微笑。“膀胱问题。我们走吗？”  
  
Erik一脸怀疑，但他依然沉默地跟着Charles走出咖啡厅，朝着公司的方向走去。  
  
“一小时的工作，”Erik看着手表核对时间，严厉地命令。“直到午饭时间。在那之前你不得离开办公室。”  
  
Charles吐舌做了个鬼脸。他知道Erik特别讨厌他像未成年人一样的行为，但招惹玩弄Erik实在是太有趣了。Charles还是个小男孩的时候，他们家有一只很大的老猎犬，总喜欢躺在壁炉边上。每当他扯它的耳朵时，它就会给他一个愤怒的眼神，直到它终于厌倦了再抬起爪子挥赶Charles不断纠缠的手。Erik让他强烈地回想起那只猎犬，但Erik反应更迅速，而且永远不知疲倦。  
  
“实际上，”Charles开口，将双手插入口袋，加快步伐。Erik依然在他身边，轻松地跟上。“实际上，我觉得我要去探望补丁。我们还需要为他预约兽医。你来预约还是我来？”  
  
Erik盯了他一会儿，便加大步伐超越了Charles，他的整个身体因为愤怒变得僵硬。 _缩减他的任务，总是缩减他的任务。_ Charles听到了那些带着鄙夷的句子。 _真不知道我为什么他妈要忍受他。_ 接着一阵恼怒涌现： _愚蠢的蓝眼睛。_  
  
Erik是一块被雾蒙上的玻璃。但有的时候，一些想法会在玻璃上划出痕迹，让Charles想要用手把水汽擦去，想要看清当Erik想起Charles那双眼睛的时候，他内心那像是爱慕的东西。也许那是Charles自己投射出的情欲？他不知道。而他也不应该关心，特别在这种不安全的形势下：Erik是神盾局的特工，正在紧密监视着Charles。他尚未发现Charles是那个声名狼藉的反叛组织头目。一旦事情暴露，他们有可能全部被关进监狱。Charles没时间谈恋爱，甚至没时间一夜情。而与政府特工搞上——即使只是个顾问——就像Alex所说，是一个糟糕透顶的想法。  
  
但是，Charles还是感觉到一股热流涌向腹部，当他捕捉到Erik此时此刻的想法—— _如果他的眼睛他妈的是褐色该多好，但那是蓝色的，这一切肯定和那该死的颜色有关，我恨它。_ 他确定Erik不讨厌蓝色，不是真的讨厌。Erik花太长时间盯着Charles的眼睛，当他以为Charles没有注意到的时候。至少这是Charles所期望的。  
  
被Erik所吸引是危险的，不理智的，过于冒险的。Charles不会愚蠢到被自己的欲望控制。但他认为，幻想着Erik也被自己吸引无伤大雅。相互欣赏是无害的，只要他们能让这份感情扼杀在摇篮之中。


End file.
